Repent
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Does Sesshomaru forgive? After a battle goes wrong Inuyasha, Miroku, and most of all Sango are going to find out... Set during the Three Years.
1. Chapter 1

There were very few times when Miroku missed the dimension tearing hole in his hand. That one and only time was when Sango had to fight alone. The curse lifted with Naraku's true death but that left him more or less defenseless from most capable youkai. He trained often with Sango in this time of peace and exterminated weak youkai for a living. But now, surrounded by a horde of more cunning and devious demons he realized he was useless.

A horde of demons didn't last long around Inuyasha anymore. A skilled swing would wipe out waves of them, nothing compared to the things Naraku had put them through. But on this particular night of the ambush Inuyasha had dark eyes and long, black hair. The new moon had snuck up on them. The past month of Kagome's absence had Inuyasha living in a dream world. He hadn't suspected a thing when his claws and fangs shrank suddenly.

Even still the centipede demon extermination had run smoothly and they should've been home in no time. That was when the horde of oni appeared, much bolder in Naraku's absence. And expecting the Inu-Tachi to be in possession of the Shikon No Tama. All hell broke loose as Inuyasha reverted to his human form in mid swipe. He sustained horrible slashes across his chest as punishment, and now hung loosely around Miroku's shoulders.

He spat blood and stared as Sango struggled to battle against over 100 demons just herself. Kirara was gone, unfortunately, spending time adventuring and traveling with young Kohaku. Kagome had disappeared through the well and hadn't been heard from since. Kagome's spiritual arrows were needed now more than ever. Sango had never raised Hiraikotsu to a hundred demons at once, but she was about to find out if she'd see through to the other side. Miroku stared, his heart hammering in his chest. How he hated himself for not being able to protect the only thing he loved.

Sango had been battling for hours. If a youkai didn't claim her life exhaustion would. He scanned the dark forest frantically feeling as though this night had lasted a lifetime. "Inuyasha.. She can't keep this up, you as a ningen and me with no windtunnel." He announced worriedly. Inuyasha spat red.

Luckily, through Sango's tenacity and skillful training the mob of demons was now a dwindling crowd. "Sunrise is almost here, Miroku. And I will take care of rest." He said weakly, training his eyes on the exhausted tajiya. "Forgive me, Sango! I'll join you soon!" He called from Miroku's side. Sango wasn't too far off, twirling her weapon. She gave him a weak smile before lobbing it again. Both men were watching her so intently they didn't realize a taurus-like oni had appeared right beside them.

Sango shot them a quick glance, her heart dropping to her stomach as she clamored for her weapon. "Inuyasha! M-Miroku! Watch out!" Both men turned a fraction of a second enough to jump back slightly before beginning to topple over. The youkai raised a gnarled claw, ready to strike again. Hiraikotsu sliced it in half with a scream and his mangled body slid to the ground.

Sango approached quickly and wrenched her weapon from the ground. "You guys should get away from here, just until Inuyasha-" Sango's sentence halted and her eyes grew wide as saucers. In the moment it'd taken her to turn around a demon took advantage of the vulnerability. Miroku gasped as his breath caught in his throat. Sango sailed to one knee and exhaled as the bird-like creature freed it's tusk from her chest. She moved in slow motion, looking to him as her eyes rolled into the back of her skull.

" _San..._ " Mikroku's tongue was thick as he tried to force out her name. Suddenly a flash of silver embraced her body and handed her to him. He revealed his fang sword with a snarl and decapitated the culprit in one smooth swing.

"Damn bastards... I've had a goddamned 'nough of you!" He screamed into the newly rising sun, golden eyes and fangs having returned. Without much more than another swing the remaining demons were reduced to ash. Inuyasha sheathed the great sword and mopped at his forehead with a sleeve. "Sango, forgive me for forgetting the new moon and being so careless-" he turned to Miroku leaning over her, tears falling freely from violet eyes.

It felt as if all the air was sucked out of him as he bounded over to the tree Sango laid under. Miroku said nothing, simply stroking Sango's face. Inuyasha's eyes could just see that Sango's chest still rose and fell. But his eyes adjusted a little more and he could see the dark stain spread over her slayer suit. It didn't look good, as the metallic scent of Sango's blood stung his nose.

"Sango, please hang on a little while longer. Inuyasha will fetch Kaede and-" He was interrupted by her quiet shushing as her hand rose to his face.

"Please don't cry anymore... I'd rather die a thousand deaths than see you be hurt." She answered hoarsely. Miroku hung his head, his chest shaking with sobs. Inuyasha hesitantly knelt beside her, his face as white as a ghost.

"I can't move her... She won't-" He punched the ground suddenly and growled in despair. "My oversight caused us to get caught in this mess in the first place. Forgive me, Sango! Please don't die for my error!" She turned to face the agonizing hanyou, her face serious.

"All the times you've protected me... Even when my antics almost got us killed. Please feel no guilt, Inuyasha. It's better this way." Sango said, her gaze floating to the sky. Inuyasha looked up suddenly, his face red and his eyelashes wet.

"How can you say that?! We lost Kagome... We can't lose you, too. Sango..." Miroku craned her face upwards, pink rimmed eyelids shut.

"Inuyasha I think..." Miroku's mouth went dry and he found he wasn't able to speak anymore. He shook her, gently at first. His breathing quickened as she didn't respond, panting when Inuyasha placed a hand on his shoulder.

" _Miroku-_ " Inuyasha choked before turning into the woods to see Kirara landing behind them, Kohaku sliding off quickly.

"Miroku! Inuyasha! Aneue?" He sprinted over to them, kneeling beside his sister with a confused face. "N-No... Kaede said you guys should've been back already... This couldn't have happened." Miroku's hands clutched his indigo robes.

"Forgive me... Kohaku. For _not protecting your sister as I should've!"_ Miroku agonized, more tears squeezing from his eyes. He did not get a response (not that he necessarily expected one) but only heard grass rustle as Inuyasha and Kohaku stood. He opened strained eyes to see none other than Sesshomaru standing in front of them, his face as stoic as ever. Miroku stayed hunched over Sango's body, his hands trembling.

Inuyasha and Kohaku could only stare, knowing what his sword was capable of. Kirara landed beside them with a sneer, her teeth glinting like daggers. Inuyasha held up a hand and shushed the hysterical beast. "Wait, Kirara..." Sesshomaru wrinkled his upper lip as his sword sung only to him. Cracking his knuckles his revealed Tensaiga and approached Sango's now still form.

His sword was crying to be used but as he glared at the silenced tajiya and the broken monk he seemed to be rethinking it. Miroku swallowed, his entire face numb from crying. " _Please._ " Was all he managed to whisper. Citrine eyes snapped to him, and then the young slayer and his breathless brother. With something muttered under his breath along the lines of 'weak', he rose his sword and dropped it quickly. The mostly invisible demons of death fell and disappeared and soon Sango twitched.

Sesshomaru moved back but did not retreat, watching intently as the female tajiya inhaled with a cry and flailed, grabbing onto Miroku. "I-I'm.. Miroku?" He smiled, tears leaking from his eyes once again. With a cry he hugged the woman to him, inhaling her scent and just pretending he'd never have to let go. Kohaku relaxed, a tear falling from his eye and sent a gratitude filled look to the demon. Inuyasha inhaled, realizing he'd been holding his breath. He realized then he'd been gripping his sword in a white knuckle grip. He sighed and dropped to a squat as he covered his face. He was emotionally exhausted and now quite embarrassed.

Sango clutched on to Miroku in awe, wondering how it is she lived. Her eyes fell on the daiyoukai behind them and her blood ran cold. "Go from here." Was all she said, staring straight ahead. Miroku broke from their embrace with a frown. He looked between her and Sesshomaru.

"No, its alright. He's revived y-"

"I said take Kohaku and go. Both of you." She repeated, still staring at him. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, confused at Sango's erratic behavior.

"You bump your head, or something?" Inuyasha snapped. Even he felt indebted to his brother. Kohaku stooped beside her with his brow furrowed in concern.

"Aneue... Please-" Sango held up a hand to silence him.

"He didn't revive me so I can live." Sango answered, moving from behind Miroku. "He revived me so _he_ can kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone exchanged perturbed looks while Sango rose shakily to her feet. She never broke eye contact with Sesshomaru who glared back with an unreadable expression. Miroku followed, scrambling to his feet. "Sango, please. Why would Sesshomaru do such a thing?" He pressed, searching her face for answers. Her face twitched as she waited for the daiyoukai to speak. As usual he remained silent.

"My brother is far too petty to revive you _only_ to slaughter you, Sango. Relax." Even still, Inuyasha stepped protectively in front of her, worry swirling in his gut. The five figures stood still under the sunlight, nobody dare move.

"Yes. He would, Inuyasha. Haven't you sensed him nearby these past few weeks? Tracking me." Inuyasha turned his gaze on the tajiya now. _'My brother's been near... And I haven't even_ _noticed?'_ Most of Inuyasha's time was spent obsessively stalking the well for any sort of sign or trace of Kagome. He very easily could've missed his brother's presence. He shifted uncomfortably. Sesshomaru had yet to confirm or deny. He only watched.

Miroku gripped Sango's arm tightly. "Nonsense. Sango, stop." Kohaku joined in with the pleading, his eyes watering in fear.

"Yes, Aneue. Please rest, you're hysterical." She swallowed hard.

"He'd want to kill me because I crossed him." Sango began, shaking free of Miroku's grasp and walking forward. " _I..._ "

"What is this meaning of this?!" Miroku begged. A growl rose from Inuyasha's throat.

"I... I _threatened_ Rin. I shot my weapon at her with the _intent to kill_!" Silence hung in the air for a long moment. Nobody could believe what they'd just heard, maybe besides Sesshomaru. His expression changed ever so slightly at the proclamation. The strange emotion melted beneath his stoic visage as he glared at Sango.

Miroku opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He just blinked, trying to think of such a time when that happened. "Sango..."

"For Miroku. Or for me... Naraku threatened us, didn't he?" Kohaku began, tears streaming down his hot face. "He forced you into it! Because you would never hurt Rin or any innocent on your own, Sango! Never!" Tears brimmed in the eyes of the older tajiya now as she sank to her knees.

"It's not the intent that matters! I put Rin in danger and Sesshomaru has come for my life!" Sango bleated, sobbing now, ashamed of herself for having to admit she'd almost done such a terrible thing. She felt Kohaku's hand on her shoulder, and then Miroku. Inuyasha stepped in front of her now, a hand resting on Tessaiga.

"I get it, Sesshomaru. Trust me. But the one responsible for putting Rin in danger is dead now. Don't give Naraku the satisfaction in hell." Inuyasha began carefully. Sango shook her head.

"N-No, Inuyasha! I submit my life to Sesshomaru! I don't deserve to live!" Inuyasha scoffed at that, rolling his eyes.

"God damn it Sango, enough out of you. You've caused enough trouble tonight." Inuyasha said roughly. He was frowning but his eyes shimmered with deep concern and emotion. Miroku dropped beside her, peering into the youkai's plain face. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he spoke.

"You think you are worthy enough to die by my sword... Or these claws, for that matter?" He walked a little closer, his ornate robes fluttering around him. "She is right. The day Naraku died I decided I would kill her when the time came." Miroku jumped to his feet, gripping his staff as tight as he could. Inuyasha revealed Tessaiga not a moment after.

"Go from here, Sango." Sesshomaru watched but did not reveal a weapon.

"She acted recklessly against what is mine." He continued, his voice remaining level. "An innocent who had not a hand in the affair." Sango hung her head, the guilt in her chest reaffirming why Sesshomaru deserved her life.

"Because she had no choice!" Kohaku blurted out. He almost covered his mouth when Sesshomaru's gaze fell upon him.

"It would be most simple. She alone, not even your combined efforts, could stop me. But I kept thinking about how I, Sesshomaru, should slaughter this ningen in a dignified way..." He turned to Sango now, his lip curling slightly. "Or whether I even cared to at all." Both Inuyasha and Miroku relaxed. They were shocked by demon lord's words.

"Then I realized this wasn't about Sesshomaru. It is about Rin. I asked Rin about what she wanted." Miroku cocked his head sideways for a moment.

"And what is it that Rin said." Sesshomaru blinked, surprised the monk addressed him directly. He turned after a moment and started back the way he came.

"She answered with a question." He retorted after some time.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" It was the young boy's voice who prompted him to stop. "What was the question?"

Sesshomaru stopped briefly. "Would Sesshomaru-sama do the same for Rin." He cast one look back, at Sango in particular, that said the conversation was over. Nobody spoke as the demon lord retreated. After a moment Miroku threw himself around Sango, trembling about the whole ordeal.

Kohaku followed, holding her tightly. "Baka!" He scolded. Even Inuyasha clapped placed a hand on the sobbing Sango's shoulder.

"Idiot. You really think we'd blame you? Or let Sesshomaru kill you for something like that?" He reprimanded. Sango didn't respond. She'd felt like a dead woman walking for days. She inhaled Miroku and thought to herself about how she had her entire life left to live.


End file.
